disneyxdfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Paige EM/MILO MURPHY'S LAW
Going the Extra Milo There was hardly any time between each problem. Much of the wagered food was junk food.Sunny Side Up I liked the egg puns. Rooting for the Enemy Why was Milo happy that the Geckos were going to lose? Milo didn’t have his backpack at the game. Foam fingers are for baseball, not football. The Undergrounders Rose quartz is supposed to bring good luck & help you find love. The Doctor Zone Files Milo is not wearing his Time Ape headpiece at the end of this episode. The Note Doesn’t Elliot know that Milo is from a FAMILY of (male) jinxes? It is nice that all the other papers stayed in place. Party of Peril You cannot spring a rib cage. Smooth Opera-tor A perfectionist (Amanda) would never date a jinx (Milo). There used to be empty seats on either side of Amanda. Worked Day Martin’s job reminds me of Meg Murphy’s dad’s job. Wilder West For this Jackie, I think it’s short for Jaclyn. Jackie might like hanging with a jinx, so she may be the closest thing to Milo’s better half. I am not surprised that Milo stated that he works with rope a lot. Family Vacation Screenshot (3116).png &Screenshot (3117).png Murphy’s Lard How does the lard stay on parts of some of the rides? This takes place after Rollercoaster. Secrets and Pies Eating the ammo off yourself is the only “up” of food fights. Chop Away at My Heart is the longest song that I have ever heard. Athledecamathalon Not all of the Geckos wear/wore the same uniform(s). Milo did not wear his backpack during the event. Because Murry the Middleman never moved, he might be a cardboard cutout. The Substitute I think he DID see them. I hate cliff-hangers! Time Out That polite conversation could have been dangerous. I agree that Milo hooking Mr. Underwood’s hat in his fishing backswing was not from bad luck, but I believe that the birds eating it was. We’re Going to the Zoo Why was Bradly teasing the giraffes? The hollow victory at the end might have been from Murphy’s Law. School Dance What were those falls made of? Amanda finding her hero with just 1 of their shoes as a guide reminds me of Cinderella. Balthazar & Vinnie should have done their mission & THEN crashed the dance. Battle of the Bands The Lumbermaxes’ song may have been so much like Chop Away at My Heart due to a lyrics writer’s block. The Math Book Why were so many students at the school so late? I don’t know if anything on/in this episode was due to Murphy’s Law. The Little Engine that Couldn’t A black cat may be the opposite of a rabbit’s foot. The Llama Incident Zack’s flashbacks (that we recognize(d)) were in chronological order. Graduation ceremonies are not in Fall. Missing Milo Haven’t Milo’s parents ever warned him of stranger danger? That thing with the peach may have been/be a bootstrap paradox.King Pistachion is this show’s 1st antagonist. I was not surprised to hear that Vinnie is a stress-eater. I agree that Milo shouldn’t be at a china shop. I would not be surprised to see Milo shopping for industrial safety supplies. Scott’s ‘friend’ Mildred reminds me of Wilson from Castaway a bit. He probably made her because – now being the only undergrounder – he is now all alone in Suberranus. Why did Milo look at the camera? Melissa’s collection was a little creepy. It seems that Melissa met Milo during infancy. Of course Cavendish & Dakota are dressed the same in every photo, it’s cartoon logic! Sara’s obsession with Dr. Zone does not seem as unhealthy as Gabe Benson’s obsession with puppets. http://gravityfalls.wikia.com/wiki/Gabe_Bensen The creator of The Dr. Zone Files ALSO being a major actor in it may be a reference to THIS show’s cast. Somehow Milo still remembers the date of the llama incident & the root & timing of (at least) its 2nd stampede. I guess boys ARE/CAN be easily manipulated when/if their masculinity is threatened. Why would Melissa have any photos of just Balthazar and Vinnie and/or just Doctor Zone & Time Ape (in that special room)? The villain keeping the protagonists’ friends captive as leverage is cliché. I hate that Mr. Block will never know of Balthazar & Vinnie’s huge & successful adventure. Milo IS a bad actor, except for improv. I STILL hate cliff-hangers! Milo still doesn’t know Cavendish’s 1st name. Sara, Zack, & Melissa were never told Balthazar’s or Vinnie’s 1st names, & has Orton ever known them? Let’s see how Milo will know/knew the time of day that the courtyard battle was. Somehow Milo knew that he would be separated from his bug-out bag on the day he almost stepped on a certain seedling, & that the battle will/would be at 3:00 pm on the day that The Seed Beasts premiered (before 3:00 pm). If we see Milo Murphy being cast on The Doctor Zone Files, I would like to know the name of his character so we can put the name on the list of Doctor Zone characters. His note may be/have been part of (another) bootstrap paradox. Considering that Milo’s note asked to deliver his backpack, there was probably a version of the battle without it. How the hell do/did I feel uncomfortable watching certain scenes? 1 should watch Going the Extra Milo, The Undergrounders, The Doctor Zone Files, The Substitute, Time Out, & The Llama Incident before watching this episode. Star Struck We now know why Milo isn’t bothered by his curse. Melissa DID profit from Murphy’s Law. Disaster of My Dreams I knew that fountain would act up. A Clockwork Origin Robots should not be asked to cook because they can’t taste or smell. Milo probably felt fine on the log because he had to do the same thing on a huge pipe. Perchance to Sleepwalk I am not very surprised that Balthazar & Vinnie are now afraid of pistachio seedlings. Balthazar & Vinnie should just quit. I wonder if Milo’s sleepwalking was due to Murphy’s Law. Some Like It Yacht Murphy’s Yaw did not sink in Time Out. I believe it was a flounder that was on Ms. Murawski’s arm. Backward to School Night Only Dr. Underwood’s hair changed. World Without Milo Maybe Milo became a quadruplet. Just like Alex Hirsch stated, “bliss is boring”. The Race I KNEW that Edward A. Murphy Jr. could not the source of Milo’s family curse. If Balthazar & Vinnie had stayed in the 19th century, they would never live long enough to see a/the pistachion-dominated future. Love Toboggan Sara has an odd conscious. The Island of The Lost Dakotas Those may have been Tough Shoe Laces. Fungus Among Us Yuck! Touch-screen devices – including Milo’s cell phone – did not exist in 1965. Derek is much smaller than his father. I HOPED that Carl was not the intern mentioned in Vinnie’s message. I SO thought that the Drako being a vampire idea was disproved. I hope that Doof is not Professor Time. ANOTHER cliff-hanger? Milo still hasn’t given Orton the letter, & it looked too long for what Melissa read. Milo’s Halloween Scream-a-Torium We still haven’t seen a Christmas special of this show. (There were 2 Phineas and Ferb Halloween episodes.) A Christmas Peril We do not know which Murphy(s) caused which misfortunes. The song We’re Going to the Zoo is not fame worthy. Coworkers do not have to be friends. How would wrecking the party stop that argument? The Phineas and Ferb Effect Why is the sky foggy? (Across the 2nd Dimension/Missing Milo/Phineas and Ferb’s Quantum Boogaloo/Wierdmageddon) My favorite flavor of soda is also orange, and my favorite brand in Faygo. The crushed time-travel-inator looked more like a quesadia than nachos. Why wouldn’t Milo keep that clock in his backpack? He put it in there the last episode from this arc. It HAS been a while since we’ve heard Ferb talk. “Meat bags” isn’t new lingo. The Phineas and Ferb Effect probably kept Candance from busting them. Phineas & Ferb should have been able to protect their 1st machine from Milo. Mixed marriages must be legal in Danville. I think the Giant Floating Baby Head was transformed. The cover of Orton’s memoir (My Memories) has an image of his notebook from while he was freaking out during his ‘research’ for Dr. Zone. We still never saw Milo write the letter from earlier/later. Why can’t Heinz just find a new home for himself? Snow Way Out Why would they report their last pistachion adventure if they knew he wouldn’t believe them…again. Why didn’t Vinnie include clips of the monsters? Bosses are SUPOSSED to make their workers go other places. They should have been sent to after Mr. Block died rather than anywhen in – what they consider – the past. Vinnie will need to teach Balthazar to watch before crossing the street from now on. That was much like Going the Extra Milo. Teacher Feature I did not know that Ms. Murawski had feelings for her desk, just that she cared much for it at all. Picture Day Milo did not freak when he saw the garlic. He only looked curious. Neither yetis nor aliens are paranormal…ghosts are, but they have all been considered supernatural. Breaking a mirror gives 7 years of bad luck, not (just) bad breath. And I believe that Zippy might have those misfortunes instead. I wonder what the freezing point of hair is. I believe it’s -17°F for snot. How did that yeti know how to take a selfie? Agee Ientee Diogee Agent G may be a German shepherd. Game Night Why did they show them in that painting? Pace Makes Waste Like I stated earlier, foam fingers are only for baseball. How does the Snowblazer 3 still have fuel? Cake ’Splotion! Of course it was Diogee’s fault. Lady Krillers All hail Tobias. Doof’s Day Out Melissa must STILL not have a very good sense of humor. Isn’t Heinz Vanessa’s science teacher now? Disco Do-Over Like Phineas said, arachnophobia is a valid fear. I knew something was up when I heard ‘garden gnome’. ‘Alien’ can mean ‘foreign’. I was afraid they would show that meme. The expression “break a leg” is only in acting, not dancing. The Ticking Clock I thought Carl was done with O.W.C.A. and back at collage. Heinz finally has a new lab. Why is that door so small? I THOUGHT that might be Victor. Squirrels (being herbivores) do not eat tuna. Removing all that gum ‘helped’ by teaching others not to take an easy way out of certain problems. A larger door! Managing Murphy’s Law It’s ‘Mr. Slushy Dog’ not ‘Slushy Dawg’. Faces have multiple holes. (Bill Cypher rearranged 7.) We all recognized ‘Mr. Johnson’s’ voice. Field of Screams Having lots of chores is why farmers always get up at dawn. Crop circles! (Just like real aliens probably make.) Spy Little Sister! Does Joannie now LIKE Milo? Savana did not have to be THAT physical with Heinze. Milo’s Shadow Cowboys ride horses to stay above the ‘cows’ they care for. A bug-out bag needs a radio, FLASHLIGHT, first-aid kit, 3 full changes of clothes, & spare batteries. That looked like Disaster of My Dreams. That was not the go-home-inator. Sick Day Why a butter churn? Why would a sundial be positioned inside? I suspected that misfortune with the food & water bowl disguises (from 1 episode of The 7D). That E.T. did not have Bridgett’s scent. Ha…tissue. Freefall Almost the entire episode was the same event. :( Milo’s World Chad’s idea is similar to mine. Dog Walker, Runner, Screamer Ha, f…l. Diogee has a girlfriend now. Now I Am a Murphy Ferb and his dad are technically aliens. We finally understood Martin’s parents! I think we now know Sheriff Murphy’s 1st name. That was an odd rite-of-passage. Abducting Murphy’s Law Robots don’t eat cheese OR fries, only lug nuts and oil. Cavendish probably feels like Candace now. Noting someone that you will take something is an example of self-foiling. And if P. I. G. knows when alien activity will occur on Earth, then why don’t they make their workers prevent them ahead of time? Both uses of ‘season’. :-D For humans – and most other Earth mammals – reproduction is a team effort, and the spawn come out already alive. I think those jumper cables closed an incomplete circuit. If 1st season’s Mr. Block fired Balthazar & Vinnie, then he now doesn’t have authority over them anymore – thus can no-longer order them not to time-travel. So they have every right to return to their own time of 2175 (and try to forget the Block family).Heinze’s locater looks like Karon as a clown. The Goulash Legacy A silver lining! The Dog Who Knew Too Much Diogee is clearly capable of working for O.W.C.A. Adventure Buddies We see Brick and Savana in the subway. Heinze was thinking about Tom Sawyer. Ride Along Little Doggie Bradley probably SHOULD have won for ‘Greenest Thumb’. Diogee was a police dog! Look at that Ship Balthazar must STILL feel like Candance after 3 types of media. Cast Party That chain-reaction had a lot of links. (15) Safety First I think that ‘buffalo’ can rhyme with ‘marshmallow’. Cavendish Unleashed Zack likely still remembers the hands-to-feet-inator. Balthazar has finally learned who was the abductee from Look at that Ship was and that they are safe again. A Gravity Falls style cliff hanger. First Impressions It was nice to see Bradley with both normal arms again. The Speech and Debate League of Death and Destruction Cross Town Explosion Event I currently think that movie adaptations are examples of steeling ideas, and changing the story does not sound respectful to the author’s hard work (even if it’s to make the flick more family friendly). Melissa effected Milo’s answer in the last round, so she cheated someone. Trophies of participation are not special awards. The Mid-Afternoon Snack Club I agree that art CAN be unpredictable. Parks and Wreck Zack had odd illusions. I try to avoid eating outside because of the wind. Escape Mildred has 3 spawn? Milo in Space That was a cool opening song. Sphere and Loathing in Outer Space A cliff-hanger leading to a plot twist? That’s NOT Gravity Falls! Shushi is fish eggs, calamari is squid. The cracks in the sphere remind me of the cracks in Mable’s bubble. Didn’t Milo’s backpack run dry earlier that day? Because Milo’s backpack ran dry near the end of Milo in Space, how was it restocked in Sphere and Loathing in Outer Space? And how did the Milo copies know its contents? Another run-in-place machine for a jinx test. So…ions can be attracted? The ‘brick’ and ‘straw’ parts of I Fall Down was a reference to the lessons featured in The 3 Little Pigs. B. C. has finally been part of saving a world without a paradox later! How many ions of Milo and Orgaluth did the other locals absorb? Zack is now part of a love triangle. The only way to prevent Orgaluth from attracting more bad ions is to destroy all of her molecules, not just wait for her to die. Although I really liked the ‘teamwork’ message, I noticed a major plot hole in the ‘ions’ part of the story. Category:Blog posts